My Teenage Life
by LaFuriaRojas
Summary: Hikari pindah dari sekolah lamanya ke sekolah kakaknya. ia disana dipertemukan oleh sahabat yang peduli pada sesama. ia menghabisakan hari-harinya dengan berbagai perasaan.tegang , kasihan , sedih , suram , takut , kebahagiaan , dan perasaan suka.
1. My First Day

Disclaimer:saya tidak punya Digimon,tapi ingin punya.

A/n ini adalah karyaku tentang kehidupan Hikari. Aku masih pemula jadi tidak terlalu bagus dalam membuat cerita. Aku benar-benar tak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi. Aku sebenarnya sangat grogi dalam membuat cerita. Tapi aku paksakan agar aku bisa memperluas Imaginasiku. Jadi sepertinya itu saja , aku takkan bicara panjang lebar. Aku berterima kasih pada kalian semua jika kalian mau review dan mengkoreksi karyaku. Terima Kasih!.

Jepang 15-06-08

"Ri...Hika...Ri..."

Aku mendengar ada suara orang yang sedang samar-samar tapi makin lama...aku mendengar suaranya makin jelas. Aku membuka kedua mataku dan melihat Kakaku sedang menggoyangkan badanku.

"Hikari! Ini hari pertamamu pinah ke Sekolahku kan? Ayo cepatlah kalau tidak aku akan telat lagi." Katanya yang terus menggoyangkan badanku. Aku berusaha membuka mataku dan melihat jam. Ternyata sudah jam 8:00 pagi..."EHHHHHH! Kakak kenapa kau tak membangunkan ku lebih awal!" kataku. Aku langsung pergi ke meja makan mengambil sepotong aku pergi mengambil handuk dan baju seragam baruku dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Hei! Apa kau akan makan roti di kamar mandi! Itu menjijikan Hikari!" teriaknya.

"Apa boleh buat jika kau Benar-benar ingin tak terlamabat masuk sekolah!" balasku. Aku habiskan rotiku dalam 3 lahap besar. Aku tahu itu tak sopan bagi seorang perempuan , tapi apa boleh buat. Aku mandi hanya dalam waktu 5 menit , mungkin kurang. Setelah itu aku ganti baju di kamar mandi dan Kakaku terus memukul pintu kamar mandi dan berteriak menyuruh ku untuk lebih cepat. Akhirnya aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan masuk ke kamarku untuk mengambil tas dan buku-buku ku.

"Ayo Hikari kita akan terlambaaaaaat." kata Kakaku Sambil berlari ditempat.

"Iya,iya" kataku sambil memakai sepatuku. "Oh aku hampir meluapakan kameraku." lalu aku pun mengambil Kamera di meja makan dan menaruhnya di tasku. Aku dan Kakakku pun berlari sampai sekolah. Saat sampai di sekolah aku dan Kakaku melihat pada jam dinding sekolah. Ternyata jam sekolah masih menunjukkan jam 7:40 pagi.

"KAKAK!KAU PASTI SALAH MENGAKTIFKAN ALARAM!" kataku dengan sangat marah. Tentu saja aku marah , aku hanya mandi 5 menit dan tidak sempat mengambil bekalku.

"Maaf deh sebagai gantinya akan kuberitahu letak-letak sekolah ini." katanya dengan senyum minta maaf. "Oh ya kalau kau kenapa-kenapa kau bisa menemuiku di kelasku lantai 3 , kelasku kelas 3-1 ya, atau jika aku tidak ada kau bisa menemuiku di lab komputer , aku akan bersama teman-temanku." katanya yang langsung berlari dan melambaikan tangannya padaku. Di perjalanan menuju ruang guru aku melihat murid-murid membungkuk hormat pada seorang tukang kebun. Apa di sekolah ini sangat sopan ya? Tanya ku dalam hati.

Oh ya aku belum memperkenalkan diri , namaku Hikari Yagami. Umurku 17 tahun. Aku adalah murid pindahan di Sekolah Kakaku. Kakaku namanya Taichi Yagami. Ia adalah orang yang periang , tegas , lembut , dan berjiwa kepemimpinan. Makanya ia menjadi kapten di klub sepak bolanya. Kakakku mempunyai rambut yang tidak teratur. Entah bagaimana ia mendapatkan model rambut seperti itu. Kesehariannya ia selalu pakai pakaian biru dengan gambar bintang berwarna kuning , aku juga tak tahu ia punya berapa banyak baju yang sama di lemarinya.

Akhirnya aku sampai di depan pintu ruang guru untuk menemui guru yang bernama Momoka-sensei. Ternyata saat aku masuk ke ruang guru Momoka-sensei sudah ada di depanku. Aku tahu ia Momoka-sensei karena nama di badge nya tertulis Momoka.

"Kau pasti Hikari Yagami kan? Aku adalah wali kelasmu ayo ikut aku." katanya sambil menarik lenganku dan masuk ke kelas. Kelasku adalah kelas 1-3. Saat aku dan Momoka-sensei masuk kelas sangat bersik dan gaduh. Ada yang main kartu , adu pancho , bahkan ada yang foto-foto di kelas.

PLOK-PLOK!" ia menepukkan tangannya , tepukkannya itu membuat seluruh kelas terdiam dan kembali pada tempat duduk mereka masing-masing, padahal tadinya sangat gaduh. "Ehem! kita kedatangan murid perempuan baru looooo!" katanya sambil meninju tangan kanannya ke udara. Setelah itu aku mendengar seluruh anak laki-laki berteriak Wuooooooo sambil meninjukan tangan kanannya ke udara juga. Aku tak tahu sepertinya Momoka-sensei termasuk guru yang sangat dekat pada murid-muridnya. " Bisa perkenalkan namamu cantik?" kata Momoka-sensei.

"Emmm namaku Hikari Yagami aku baru pindah dari Sekolah $%&( silahkan bayangkan nama sekolahnya sendiri sesuka kalian.) aku ingin sekali akrab dengan kalian jadi mohon bantuannya." kataku sambil membungkuk. Tiba-tiba seorang anak lelaki dengan kacamata besar yang terpasang di dahinya berdiri dan berkata.

"Jadi kau mau akrab dengan kami semua , bisakah kau memberikan nomor teleponmu agar kita bisa makin akrab?" pintanya . Karena menurutku masuk akal aku pun menjawab Iya . Setelah aku bicara begitu semua anak lelaki berebutan mendekatiku. Akhirnya Momoka-sensei menyuruh anak lelaki duduk dan menyuruhku ke tempat dudukku. Tempat dudukku ada di belakang , dan di tengah-tengah. Sebelah kiriku aku melihat anak dengan kacamata dan berambut panjang yang berwarna pink. Dan sebelah kananku terdapat bangku yang masih kosong. Aku pun meranjakkan kakiku ke tempat dudukku. Saat aku berjalan ada yang menyandun ku dengan kakinya. Untunglah aku tak jatuh. Karena hari ini aku baru masuk, aku tak ingin membuat musuh . Aku langsung minta maaf padanya. Ia menjawab.

"Jangan mentang-mentang kau manis kau bisa melunjak." ancamnya. Aku pun terdiam dan berkata dalam hati "Di hari pertama aku sudah musuh? Hebat sekali Hikari." aku pun duduk di bangkuku. Lalu orang di sebelah ku mengajak ku bicara.

"Hey" katanya.

"Ha...hai" jawab ku dengan sedikit senyum.

"Nama ku Miyako." katanya langsung menyalam tanganku "Ku harap kita bisa berteman baik" katanya dengan senyum yang melegakkan. Aku pun menjadi tenang karena masih ada orang seperti itu.

Bel berbunyi , Guru pun berganti. Yang kali ini masuk adalah Miss Honoka. Ia mengajar di sekolah ini sehari sebelum aku masuk. Guru Momoka sangatlah penakut. Saat baru masuk kelaspun ia langsung berlari dan bersembunyi di belakang ruang guru. Kadang-kadang ia mengintip dan kadang-kadang hanya tertawa kecil di bangkuku. Miyako menagatakan kalau guru di sekolah ini memang kebanyakan yang aneh, seperti guru Matematika yang kalau bicara selalu di ulang-ulang. Aku pun maju untuk berbicara dengannya. Saat aku ke meja guru ia sedang duduk dilantai. Ia sangat kaget dan ketakutan melihatku. Aku pun Menjongkokkan diriku dan berkata.

"Ibu tak perlu takut kami takkan menggangu ibu , mungkin di sekolah ibu yang dulu ibu diganggu, tapi disini berbeda , jadi tenang saja ya." kataku sambil memejamkan mata dan tersenyum padanya. Lalu ia pun berdiri perlahan-lahan dan memegang pundakku .

"Te...Terima ka...kasih ya kepercayaan di...diriku akhirnya pulih." katanya yang mungkin masih sedikit takut. Aku pun berdiri dan kembali ke tempat dudukku. Aku melihat anak lelaki yang memakai kacamata besar di dahinya menyentilkan bulatan kertas pada guru itu. Begitu kertas itu tersentil , kertas itu mengenai kacamata Miss Honoka dan terjatuhlah kacamatanya. Sesaat Miss Honoka terdiam kelas pun ikut diam. Lalu Miss Honoka memukul meja dengan telapak tangannya dan hancurlah meja itu.

"Siapa...SIAPA YANG BERANI MELAWANKU HAAAAAH! teriaknya. Seluruh kelas menjadi diam. Aku bisa melihat wajah anak yang menyentilkan kertas itu terlihta pucat , tegang , merinding dan persaan bersalah yang berkumpul jadi satu. Karena tidak ada yang jawab , ia meninju papan tulis itu hingga membuat cekungan yang besar. Aku pun tertegun. Dan anak lelaki itu berkeringat sangat banyak. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ketahuan ia yang melakukannya. Lala ada anak lelaki menyelinap kebelakangnya dan memasang kan kacamatanya yang tadi terjatuh.

Saat terpasang entah kenapa kemarahannya mereda. "Lo ada apa ini?" Miss Honoka melihat sekelilingnya. "Hah! Mejanya hancur!"katanya Kaget. "Waaaa papan tulisnya juga! Apa yang terjadi?" katanya sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku tak bisa disini terus aku harus pergi!" katanya yang langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Te...terima kasih Ken." katanya..

"Yo." Balasnya.

Aku pun kembali ke tempat dudukku. Aku melihat Miyako sedang terpana melihat sesuatu. Aku pun duduk dan melambaikan tanganku di depan mukannya tapi ia tetap saja melihat ke arah pintu. Aku pun melihat apa yang ada di dekat pintu. Ternyata ada anak yang bernama Ken. Ia sepertinya jatuh cinta pada anak itu.

"Oh ya Miyako sebenarnya siapa yang ada di sebelahku?" tanya ku sambil menggoyangkan badan Miyako.

"Hmmmm~...namanya Takeru Takaishi , ia selalu bolos dari pelajaran dan anehnya nilainya selalu bagus dalam ujian. makanya guru-guru tidak keberatan dengan itu." jawabnya.

"Apa ia tak pernah ikut Olimpiade?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku tak tahu . Tapi alasannya tidak ikut Oliampiade kalau tidak salah karena ia tidak mau melakukan hal yang merepotkan , Ah! Tapi kalau pelajaran olaharaga tentang basket kau akan melihatnya kok."

Bel pun berbunyi dan aku pun bermaksud mencari kakakku di kelasnya. Saat aku didepan pintu kelas aku pun di cegat oleh oleh 2 orang anak lelaki. Satu adalah anak yang bernama Ken , satunya lagi adalah anak lelaki yang memakai kacamata besar di dahinya.

"Hello ladies! My Name is Daisuke Motomiya. Nice to meat you. Katanya dengan bahasa inggris. Aku tertawa dan temannya Ken memberitahu bahwa kata-katanya salah. Ia pun bertanya balik apa yang salah pada Ken. Aku pun menjawab.

"Harusnya _Meet _bukan _Meat." _kataku masih sedikit tertawa.

"Ah! Namaku Ken Ichijoji" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Aku pun menjabat tangannya. "Aku tahu kau yang membuat Miss Honoka jadi percaya diri. Aku sangat terkagum olehmu."Katanya dengan senyumnya. Mukaku pun sedikit merah dibuatnya. "Oh ya kau mau makan bersama kami." ajaknya.

"Ah! Tidak dulu ya , aku harus pergi menemui kakakku." kata menolak ajakan mereka.

"Eh kau punya kakak?" tanya Daisuke.

"Dasar bodoh tentu saja kakak nya Taichi kan? Nama keluarga mereka sama." kata Ken menjawab. Ia memang pintar bisa langsung mengetahui aku adik kak Taichi. Apa mungkin Daisuke yang terlalu bodoh?

"Eh jadi dia adik Taichi?" katanya kaget. Seluruh murid perempuan yang ada diluar dan didalam kelas pun mendekatiku.

"Kau adik kak Yagami?kupikir nama keluarganya Taichi?..."katanya diam sebentar. "Emmm bisakah kau pergi menemuinya dan berikan surat ini padanya?" kata salah satu anak perempuan sambil memberiku suratnya.

"Bo..boleh saja" kataku sambil mengambil suratnya. Lalu semua perempuan memintaku memberikan suratnya pada Kakak. Akhirnya aku membawa satu plastic berisi surat untuk kakaku. Aku pun beranjak ke kelas Kakakku , aku melihatnya duduk di atas mejadan sedang menerima telepon. Ia sempat melihatku dan menyuruh ku masuk dengan gerakan tangannya. Tapi aku tak bisa karena aku malu. Akhirnya setelah ia menutup telepon itu kakakku keluar menemuiku.

"Yo! ada apa Hikari?" katanya

"Ini ada surat dari penggemarmu." kataku sambil memberikannya kantung plastic itu. "Oh ya mana janjimu akan mengajak ku berkeliling?" tanyaku.

"Maaf ya aku baru saja di panggil pelatih ke bawah" katanya sambil mengusap-usap kepala bagian belakangnya.

"TING-TONG...TING-TONG!" itu adalah suara bel pemberiathuan. Ya aku tahu bel sekolah ini memang kedengaran sangat aneh "Diharapkan pada Taichi Yagami, Daisuke Motomiya , dan Ken Ichijoji agar segera turun dan menuju kelapangan , Terima kasih."

"Tuh aku di panggilkan , daaah !" katanya sambil berlari dan melambaikan tangan.

Aku pun menghela nafas kembali ke kelasku dan duduk di mejaku. Aku sempat tertidur cukup lama disana. Tapi saat aku bangun tak ada satupun guru yang masuk ke kelas . Entah kenapa aku benar-benar capai. Aku butuh udara segar. Aku beranjak dari tempat duduk ku dan segera pergi ke atap sekolah untuk mencari udara segar. Saat aku sampai di atap dan membuka pintunya , aku melihat anak lelaki berambut Pirang dan bermata biru laut sedang memakan permen lolipop dan membaca komik _Jump _sambil bersandar di pagar kawat._. _Entah mengapa aku tak bisa memalingkan pandanganku pada rambut dan matanya. Rambut agak tersibak dan bersinar. Matanya sangat cerah dan juga terlihat tenang.

"Anu." katanya sambil melepas lolipop dari mulut dan membuangnya.

"Eh!ah ya ada apa?" tanya ku yang baru sadar dari kelamunanku.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu? Kau terus melihat wajahku , apa ada sesuatu?" katanya menaruh komiknya dan mendekat.

"Ah tidak kok tidak apa-apa hahaha."kataku malu. "Ah maaf ya aku menggangu waktu santaimu" kataku sambil berjalan dekat pagar kawat melihat Kakaku sedang bertanding sepak bola.

"Oh ya aku tak pernah melihatmu , siapa namamu?" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hikari Yagami." kataku sambil menjabat tangannya.

"Ooh aku Takeru Takaishi. " katanya.

"Jadi kau si jenius itu ya" sindirku dan aku duduk di depan pagar kawat.

"Jenius? Hahaha pasti Miyako yang memberitahumu. Dia suka membesar-besarkan masalah." jawabnya

"Kalau begitu kenapa saat ujian kau bisa selalu dapat nilai bagus?"tanyaku heran.

"Oooh aku tidak selalu dapat nilali bagus kok. Aku selalu di ajari oleh kakakku. Guru-guru disini agak aneh terutama guru Kimia yang setiap menit harus mencuci kacamatanya. Saat ia menjelaskan pun ia sibuk mencuci kacamatanya." keluhnya

"Heeeee lalu apa benar kau hanya tertarik pada Basket?" tanya ku dan aku pun mulai kembali berdiri.

"Basket salah satu yang paling penting bagiku.." katanya sambil melihat kelangit. "Aku punya beberapa alasan mengapa aku bermain basket."

" Kalau begi..." sebelum aku menyelasikan bicaraku bel peringatan pun berbunyi.

"Bagi seluruh murid hari ini akan pulang lebih cepat. Karena ada penyerahan piagam bagi klub sepak bola yang berhasil mengalahkan juara nasional tahun lalu dengan skor 3-0. Terima kasih.

"Waaa kakakku menang." teriakku gembira sambil meloncat-loncat bahagia.

"Syukurlah." katanya sambil tersenyum. Mukaku langsung memerah . Aku bisa merasakan bahwa mukaku merah atau tidak. Aku langsung membalikkan badanku. Aku takut ia melihat mukaku yang sedang memerah.

"Ada apa Hikari?" tanyanya.

"Ti..tidak kok hahaha" kataku. "Oh ya bagaimana kalau kita ke bawah sekarang?" tanyaku

"Boleh saja. Bagaimana kalau kita makan?" ajaknya.

"Boleh , tapi aku tak tahu dimana kantinnya."

"Tenang , aku akan mengantarmu kok."

Akhirnya aku dan Takeru pergi ke kantin untuk makan. Sebelum ke kantin aku di beri tahu letak perpusatakaan , lab komputer , lab kimia , ruang kesehatan. Di jalan Takeru mengajak ku bicara.

"Jika kau tidak enak badan segeralah ke ruang kesehatan. Kalau menurutku Konpaka-sensei adalah satu-satunya guru yang normal di sekolah ini." katanya.

"Heee apakah kepala sekolah disini juga aneh?" tanyaku

"Emm kalau itu...apa kau melihat murid-murid hormat pada tukang kebun?" Tanyanya balik.

"Iya...tunggu! Jangan bilang!"

"Iyaa... tukang kebun itu sebenarnya kepala sekolahnya."katanya. Aku kaget bukan kepalang. Aku sangat shock bahwa sekolah ini benar-benar **ANEH**. "Ka..kalau wakil kepala sekolah?"

"Ia penjual kare di dekat sekolah."

"Apa masih ada guru yang normal selain pak Konpaka?"tanyaku

"Ah sebenaranya Konpaka-sensei itu perempuan yang sudah agak tua." jawabnya.

"Apa? Kupikir ia laki-laki." jawabku sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Hahaha saat ku denagar pertama kali juga sama!" katanya dengan ketawa yang lumayan keras.

Akhirnya kami sampai di kantin. Anehya tak ada siapa pun di sana. Di jendela kantin aku bisa melihat ke lapangan murid-murid sedang bersenang-senang dengan klub sepak bola.

"Kau tak ingin ke bawah?" tanyaku yang masih melihat ke lapangan.

"Ah tidak usah , aku tidak begitu suka keramaian yang berdesak-desakan." jawabnya. Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki sesorang. Saat sampai di kantin aku melihat laki-laki dangan rambut yang coklat sambil mambawa laptop.

"Oh ternyata kau Takeru. Siapa gadis ini?" tanyanya pada Takeru.

"Dia Hikari temanku dan adik Taichi." jawabnya

"Ooh jadi dia adik Taichi. Namaku Izumi Koushiro kau bisa menyebutku Koushiro saja , salam kenal ya."katanya dari jauh.

"Ah iya kak Koushiro." kataku sedikit membungkuk.

"Emm tolong jangan pakai kak , cukup Koushiro saja. Aku merinding jika di panggil dengan sebutan Kak." Pintanya.

"Ah baiklah." jawabku.

"Hikari ayo makan." katanya sambil menaruh makanannya di meja.

"Oh iya." aku langsung membeli makanan ku. Aku membeli nasi kare. Sedangkan Koushiro membeli Ramen. Dan Takeru hanya membeli Roti dan susu.

"Takeru kau harus makan yang banyak. Badanmu agak terlihat kurus." kataku sambil menaruh makananku di meja makan.

"Ya bukan kah kakakmu juga sering bicara seperti itu." kata Koushiro juga sambil meletakkan makanannya di meja.

"Ah tidak apa-apa aku kenyang kok hanya makan roti." jawabnya. Kami makan dengan persaan yang sangat tenang dan canda tawa. Aku sangat senang bertemu orang-orang seperti mereka. Kami berbicara sampai sudah agak sore. Setelah selesai makan aku dan Takeru mengambil tas dan pergi menuju gerbang sekolah. Di depan gerbang sekolah aku mendapat sms dari Kakakku.

_Hikari aku pulang agak malam bisakah kau pulang duluan?._Aku pun membalas bahwa aku di antar aku pulang bersama Takeru. Ia mengantarku sampai di depan apartemenku.

"Terima kasih ya Takeru." ucapku.

"Sama-sama" jawabnya. "Jadi..sampai besok ya." katanya berjalan pulang sambil melambaikkan tangannya padaku. Aku membalasnya. Aku jadi tak sabar menunggu hari esok.

A/n bagaimana sudah betul tidak? Aku sudah berusaha membetulkan kata-kata yang salah. Tapi bila masih ada yang salah aku akan mengkoreksinya kembali. Oh ya jika bagian saat Miyako mengatakan Hai jawaban Hikari masih "" sebenarnya jawaban Hikari adalah : "Ha..hai". Begitulah saat aku meng-update chapter ini ada kata-kata yang ganda atau Hilang. Jadi jika sudah benar tolong review aku ya!. Terima kasih!.


	2. Strange Girl

Disclaimer:saya tidak punya Digimon,tapi ingin punya.

Jepang 16-06-08

Pagi hari begitu cerah. Hangat, itulah suhu pagi hari ini. Suhu ini sangat nyaman sampai membuatku kembali mengantuk. Suhu ini juga membuatku menguap 3 kali. Aku pun terbangun dan merenggangkan tanganku.

"Haah hari yang sangat ce..." kata-kataku terhenti setelah pandanganku tertuju pada jam weker yang menunjukkan pukul 8:40 pagi. "GYAAAAAAAAA!"kali tak ada kesalahan , karena akulah yang mengatur alarmnya semalam. Akhirnya aku pun mengulang kejadian kemarin. Oh ya kakakku mendapat dua hadiah dari kepala sekolah karena ia MVP pada pertandingan kemarin. Yang pertama libur sekolah hanya 1 hari. Dan yang ke dua adalah tanaman bunga milik kepala sekolah. Saat di rumah tadi aku pun mengeluh pada kakaku karena tidak di bangunkan. Katanya ia sudah mencoba membangunkanku dari jam 7:30. Aku pun berlari dan terus berlari berharap untuk tidak telat. Sesampai di kelas , akhirnya aku telat juga.

"Hikari-chan kau harusnya tidak boleh telat di hari keduamu lo" kata Momoka-sensei sambil memegang buku sejarah di tangan kanannya. Oh ya sepertinya di antara semua murid perempuan disini hanya aku yang memakai sebutan -chan.

"Maaf!" kataku sambil membungkuk.

"Ya sudah karena kau baru masuk kemarin aku maafkan , tapi lain kali tidak ya."katanya.

"Terima kasih banyak Momoka-sensei." aku langsung pergi menuju bangkuku. Di tengah-tengah perjalanku menuju temapat dudukku ada yang berbicara.

"Huh sok manis." kata anak perempuan yang kemarin menyandungku. Aku sungguh penasaran oleh perempuan ini. Apa yang ia mau dariku?. Aku melanjutkan jalanku ke tempat dudukku , aku melihat tas Takeru tapi aku tak melihat ia ada di atap. Saat aku duduk aku melihat Miyako panik seakan mencari sesuatu.

"Ada apa Miyako?" tanyaku

"Tasku tidak ada." katanya panik.

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Entahlah mungkin karena mereka melihatku berbicara pada Takeru pagi ini." katanya sambil melihat ke arah perempuan yang tadi mengancamku.

"Hanya bicara saja langsung di jahili seperti ini? mereka memang aneh."pikirku dalam hati. Lalu aku pun mendengar suara pintu belakang di geser oleh sesorang.(kelasnya mempunyai dua pintu, yang satu di depan dekat papan tulis dan di belakang.) Ternyata yang baru masuk adalah Takeru. Ia membawa sebuah tas berwarna hitam dengan gantungan kunci ...Ultraman?

"Miyako ini tasmu" Ucap Takeru sambil memberikan tasnya pada Miyako.

"Ah terima kasih." kata Miyako sangat lega. Entah mengapa tidak ada yang melihat pada Takeru yang baru masuk, padahal jam pelajaran di mulai dari tadi. Lalu ia pun duduk disebelahku.

"Jadi kau mau bersikap pahlawan ya?"sindirku

"Ah tidak"

"Jarang sekali kau ikut pelajaran." kata Miyako.

"Aku ingin mencari suasana lain.". Lalu aku pun melihat ke arah papan tulis dan melihat Momoka-sensei sedang bergaya seperti pitcher dan melemparkan kapur padaku. Aku pun reflek memukul kapur itu dengan bukuku. Kapur itu pun berbalik mengenai dahi Momoka-sensei dan ia pun terjatuh. Kelas pun terdiam. Momoka-sensei mengangkat tangannya dan mengancungkan jempolnya padaku. Setelah itu pintu kelas depan pun dibuka oleh seseorang. Ternyata Kepala sekolah masuk bersama anak perempuan.

"Momoka-sensei kalau kau terus tidur di situ dan mempermalukan aku di depan murid baru , gajimu benar-benar akan kupotong lo ." katanya sambil menghela nafas.

Ia pun berdiri dan memberi hormat prajurit pada kepala sekolah. "Siap pak! Tidak akan lagi pak!" katanya lalu mengambil bukunya dan menaruhnya di meja.

"Ehem! Hari ini kelas ini kembali mendapat murid baru , silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." kata Kepala sekolah mempersilahkannya dan keluar dari kelas ini.

"Namaku..." tak ada lanjutan darinya. Ia pun menghela nafas. Apa itu terlalu berat untuknya?. Mukanya datar , rambutnya bob, matanya sayu. Ia seperti mengeluarkan aura negatif yang terlalu besar. "Namaku... Chika...Hasagusa." katanya yang setelah itu menghela nafasnya kembali.

"Emmmm jadi tempat dudukmu...ah di depan nak Miyako ya. Itu yang anak perempuan berambut merah muda." kata Momoka-sensei sambil menunjuk ke Miyako. Ia pun berjalan menuju ke bangkunya , ia sempat melihatku. Ia seperti terkejut melihatku dan berkata.

"Aku tertarik padamu... jadikan aku bawahanmu." katanya dengan wajah yang datar dan memegang kedua tanganku. "Eh! ta..tapi." kataku kaget. Akhirnya ia melepaskan tanganku dan duduk di bangkunya. Aku terdiam sebentar lalu bertanya-tanya pada Takeru.

"Kenapa ia ingin aku jadi majikannya?" tanyaku berbisik.

"Emm aku tak tahu. Aku pikir anak ini cukup aneh." jawabnya sambil berbisik. Lalu pelajaran pun dimulai kembali. Aku pun mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik. Momoka-sensei menurutku adalah guru yang baik. Ia hangat dan humoris, aku pun tahu mengapa murid-murid menyukainya. Lalu saat di akhir pelajaran ia memberikan beberapa pertanyaan.

"Baik Daisuke! Jawab pertanyaanku." katanya. " Hewan apa yang kecil , hitam ,dan berkeringat ?" tanyannya. Kenapa jadi teka-teki? Bukankah harusnya pelajaran yang barusan disampaikan?.

"Emm..anu...emmm...Aku tak tahu." katanya dengan suara yang makin lama makin kecil.

"Kau tak tahu ya? HAHAHAHAHAHA!" ia tertawa dengan suara yang sangat keras. Sepertinya ia puas sekali mengerjai Daisuke. "Aduh perutku sakit." katanya masih sambil tertawa. "Jawabanya... hmmfh..hihihi...jawabanya...hahahaha..." ia ingin memberikan jawabanya tapi ia terus tertawa sambil memegang perutnya hingga tidak memberikan jawabanya. Aku melihat Miyako menghela nafas dan Takeru yang tertidur. "Jawabannya SEMUT PUSH-UP! HAHAHA" kelas pun terdiam. Aku melihat anak lelaki ada yang terus menganga melihat Momoka-sensei. Tapi ada juga yang tertawa. Jujur saja aku tak mengerti selera Humor Momoka-sensei.

"Haaah...baik berikutnya siapa ya?" katanya sambil melihat sekeliling kelas. Momoka-sensei terus melihat sampai ia mendapat mangsanya. Akhirnya mangsa yang dicarinya ketemu dan itu adalah Hasagusa-san

"Ya! Baiklah Hasagusa jawab pertanyaanku..." omonganya semakin lama mengecil. Sepertinya Hayagusa-san terus memplototi Momoka-sensei dengan pandangan datarnya yang mengeluarkan aura negatif. Momoka-sensei pun berjalan mundur. Ia seperti di serang oleh seorang penguntit. Akhirnya bel pun berbunyi , Momoka-sensei terlihat seperti menghela nafas. Ia mengeluarkan banyak keringat , aku tak tahu ia begitu ketakutan oleh Hasagusa-san. Lalu aku melihat Takeru terbangun dan bergegas pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyaku sambil merapihkan buku-bukuku.

"Ke atap , Kau mau ikut?" katanya mengajakku sambil sedikit menguap.

"Ah mungkin boleh juga." aku pun memasukkan bukuku ke dalam tas dan ikut Takeru pergi ke atap. Tapi sebelum itu tanganku ditarik oleh sesuatu. Ternyata tanganku di tarik oleh Hasagusa-san.

"Ketua...kau mau kemana?..boleh aku ikut?" pintanya.

"Ya...kurasa boleh." jawabku. "Sejak kapan aku jadi seperti ketua Yakuza?" pikirku.

Aku , Takeru dan Hasagusa-san pergi menuju ke atap. Sesampainya disana Hasagusa-san langsung pergi ke pojokan untuk menyendiri.

"Kenapa dia? Tanya Takeru padaku.

"Entahlah...oh ya bagaimana kalau kau hibur di supaya moodnya berubah? Maksudku supaya ia tak terlihat mengularkan aura negatif.." saranku.

"Eeeeh! Tapi aku harus bagaimana?"

"Yaaaa kau kasih dia lelucon yang lucu , rayuan...aku yakin kau pasti bisa." kataku sambil meninju pelan lengannya.

"Tapi aku tak pernah merayu sebelumnya." katanya sambil memegang tangan yang barusan kutinju pelan.

"Aku tahu kau bercanda tapi ini bukan saatnya Takeru." kataku sambil mendorongnya dari belakang.

"A...aku serius!" katanya berusaha memberitahuku. Akhirnya aku mendorongnya sampai di depan Hasagusa-san. Aku pun berlari kebelakang untuk melihatnya dari jauh. Aku melihat Takeru berbicara dengannya. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga tapi aku tak melihat satu 1mm lekukan senyum pada muka Hayagusa-san. Ia malah terus memberikan tekanan pada Takeru. Akhirnya Takeru kambali dengan keadaan yang lemah , lesu , dan letih. Mukanya terlihat pucat.

"Ba..bagaimana?" tanyaku padanya.

"Aku ingin mati saja..." katanya yang setelah itu terkapar secara perlahan. Setelah itu aku mendengar pintu terbuka. Aku melihat Daisuke bersama Ken sedang membawa makanan.

"Oh Hikari-chan! kenapa kau dan Takeru ada disini? Dan mengapa Takeru terkapar begitu?" tanyanya sambil memakan roti yang ia bawa.

"Sebenarnya ..." aku pun menjelaskan masalahnya pada mereka berdua.

"Oh kalau hanya itu serahkan saja padaku!" katanya bangga sambil memukul dadanya sendiri dengan telapak tangan. Ia pun mendekat pada Hayagusa-san. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin membuat Hayagusa-san tersenyum. Akhirnya ia pun terkapar juga dan meniban badan Takeru.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencobanya." kata Ken beranjak menuju ke arah Hasagusa-san. Aku pun menarik tangan Ken dan mengatakan tidak usah. Ia pun akhirnya menurut padaku. Belpun berbunyi , aku dan Ken membantu Takeru dan Daisuke berjalan menuju kelas. Saat sampai di kelas entah mengapa aku merasakan hawa yang tidak enak. Aku seperti sedang di awasi oleh pun mendudukkan Takeru duduk di bangkunya. Ia terlalu lemas hingga sering membuat kepalanya terbentur meja sendiri. Aku duduk dan tertawa melihatnya . Lalu Guru pun masuk. Guru yang kali ini adalah Guru olahraga. Aku bisa tahu karena ia memakai baju dan celana training , Serta peluit yang tergantung di lehernya.

"Yak! Hari ini kita ke lapangan basket." katanya memberitahu yang setelah itu pergi tanpa menjelaskan apa-apa lagi.

"Takeru hari ini basket lo" kataku berusaha memberi tahu.

"Iyaaaa..."Badan lemas, ia hanya terduduk di bangku. Akhirnya ia di tarik oleh Ken untuk mengganti baju dengan pakaian olahraga. Pakaian Olahraga anak lelaki adalah baju putih dan celana training panjang berwarna biru muda dan bergaris putih. Sedangkan kalau perempuan baju putih dengan celana training panjang warna merah bergaris putih. Karena aku belum punya bajunya akhirnya aku hanya menemani Miyako menganti pakaian dengan baju olahraga di tempat ganti baju. Lalu aku dan Miyako bergegas pergi ke bawah. Saat sudah sampai di lapangan basket indoor, kami disuruh bermain basket bergantian cowok-cewek.

Cowok bermain 35 menit sedangkan cewek main 30 menit. Pertandingan pertama adalah grup Daisuke dan Ken melawan grupnya Takeru. Entah kenapa Takeru sudah btidak terlihat lemas lagi. Mungkin efeknya sudah hilang. Akhirnya permainan pun dimulai. Dari awal Takeru sudah mendapat bola. Ia pun melewati tiga pemain yang mengahadangnya. Lalu ia meleawati Ken dengan spin dan akhirnya ia mau mengambil three point. Sebelum ia melempar bola Daisuke sudah mengangkat tangannya untuk memblok shoot Takeru. Tapi Takeru tidak melompat dan mengambil Shoot , ia menunggu sampai Daisuke turun dari lompatannya baru ia melakukan Shoot. Akhirnya tim Takeru pun mendapat 3 point. Para cewek pun berteriak melihat aksi Takeru.

Setelah itu Daisuke mengoper bola pada Ken. Dan Ken pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang Takeru lakukan. Ia juga memasukkan three point. Dan tentu para cewek pun berteriak dengan aksi Ken. Pertandingan pun memanas. Mereka terus bergiliran mendapatkan angka. Akhirnya pertandingan pun berakhir dengan kemenangan tim Ken dengan skor 34-30. Sebenarnya bukannya Takeru yang bermain payah , timnya sangat pemula dalam bermain Basket. Setiap Takeru mengoper bola , rekannya tidak ada yang serius pun keluar dari lapangan untuk beristirahat. Di saat aku mau menyapa Takeru aku dari belakang di dorong hingga jatuh . Ternyata itu adalah fans Takeru yang mau menawarakan handuk. Saat aku mau berdiri ada yang mengulurkan tangannya padaku dan membantuku berdiri. Ternyata itu adalah Ken.

"Ah terima kasih" kataku.

"Sama-sama" katanya sambil menutup mata dan tersenyum padaku. Aku melihat Takeru , Sepertinya ia tak puas dengan hasil itu. Ia terlihat sangat strees. Akhirnya ia keluar dari lapangan basket indoor.

Aku pun mengikutinya ke atap. Aku punya dugaan besar bahwa ia sedang ada di atap. Saat di atap aku melihat ia sedang duduk bersandar di pagar kawat dan memandangi foto seseorang. Mungkin itu adalah seseorang yang penting. Lalu aku pun menyapanya.

"Takeru." sapaku

"Hikari , ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ah tidak aku melihat kau sedang memandangi foto , sebenarnya itu foto siapa?" kataku duduk di sebelahnya.

"Oh ini , aku pernah bilang bahwa aku mempunyai alasan khusus bermain basketkan?"

"Ehmm." jawabku menganguk.

"Alasanku karena aku tak mau mengecewakan orang ini." jawabnya sambil menunjukkan foto seorang kakek padaku. "Saat aku kecil ia lah yang memperkenalkan aku pada basket , mengajarkanku , memberitahuku , melatihku. Aku sangat suka padanya. Aku pun berjanji padanya suatu saat aku akan menjadi pemain profesional. Aku takkan kalah dalam pertandingan basket" katanya. "Tapi hanya kalah dalam permaina biasa tadi saja , dadaku sangat sesak. Aku sudah melanggar janjiku ingin minta maaf tapi ia sudah tidak ada!" katanya sambil menunduk ke bawah. Aku pun mengelus-elus kepalnya.

"Anak baik."kataku "Kata kakekku orang yang bisa meminta maaf adalah orang yang hangat hatinya. Katanya itu adalah kunci menjadi sukses , aku juga sebenarnya tidak mengerti tapi kau tidak boleh menyerah , kau harus percaya bahwa kau bisa . Kau hanya boleh berpikir aku bisa , maka kau akan bisa melakukannya. Itulah yang dikatakan kakekku."

"Hikari..." sesaat ia melihat padaku. "Terima kasih." katanya sambil tersenyum. Aku pun membalas senyumnya.

Sore hari saat pulang sekolah:

BRAAAK! Itu adalah suara pukulan yang berasal dari mejaku. Sebenarnya bukan aku yang memukul meja. Tapi ketua dari segala preman yang ada di kelasku. Aku tak tahu siapa dia. Yang pasti ciri-cirinya ia berambut panjang , matanya tajam , dan ada plester di pipinya.

"Emm maaf apa salahku?" tanyaku dengan sedikit takut.

"Apa salahmu?APA SALAHMU? KAU TAK TAHU SIAPA AKU?" tanyanya sambil marah-marah.

"Kenapa ia malah menanya balik? bukannya aku yang menanya?" pikirku.

"Dia adalah raja dari para preman sekolah ini! Ia adalah sang raja Hasakura Sabiko-san!" celetus temannya.

"Boodoh jangan bicara keras-keras begitu aku malu!" katanya Tersipu-sipu. "Eh tunggu samapai mana kita tadi?" katanya baru sadar dari kesipuannya dan memukul mejaku kembali.

"Emm apa salahku?" tanyaku lagi.

"Apa salahmu? HAHAHAHA!" ia ketawa dengan suara yang sangat keras. Sebenarnya kapan aku tahu aku salah apa? Apa sebenarnya orang ini tak tahu aku salah apa?. "Bawa dia!" katanya menyuruh kedua temannya. Aku pun di bawa kebelakang sekolah. Disana aku di ikat di pohon besar dan mereka sudah menyiapkan telur busuk yang sepertinya di gunakan untuk melempariku.

"Rasakan ini!" ia dan kedua temannya pun melempar telur busuk itu. Aku hanya dapat diam dan menerima lemparan telur. Aku pun memejamkan mataku. Entah mengapa aku hanya merasakan telur-telur itu di kaki. Aku pun membuka mataku secara perlahan. Aku melihat seorang anak perempuan berdiri di depanku melindungiku. Ia pun berbalik dan ternyata itu adalah Hasagusa-san. Aku sangat kaget. Aku melihat darahnya mengucur dari dahinya. Mengapa? Kenapa dia menolongku?. Aku benar-benar ingin menangis saat ini. Ia menuju ke arahku dan melepas ikatanya. Ia pun terjataku saja ang hanya menerima lemparan telur itu di kaki begitu sakit. Bagaiman dengan Hasagusa-san yang menerimaPreman itu pun mendekat dan hanya tersenyum picik.

"APA YANG KAU MAU DARIKU?" teriakku dengan rasa marah dan sedih yang tercampur aduk. "APA KAU BELUM PUAS MEMBUAT KEPALA ORANG BERDARAH?" Teriaku lagi. preman itu terlihat tertekan.

"Be...Berisiiik!" ia mau menamparku. Aku pun hanya dapat memjamkan mataku yang takut olehnya.

"Cut!"

"Eh?" aku melihat ke arah kananku dan melihat Takeru sedang berjongkok dan merekam kejadian itu dengan handycam.

"Ta...Takeru." kata Preman itu tegang.

"Jadi begini kelakuanmu Hasakura-san." katanya sambil menutup handycamnya dan mengambil memory card dari dalam handycam itu. "Bagaimana ya jika memory ini sampai ke tangan guru-guruuuu?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang mengancam.

"Uuukh." kata anak itu semakin tegang. "Jadi..apa mau mu?" Tanyanya.

"Minta maaf pada Hikari dan Hasagusa-san." jawabnya sambil melihat ke arahku. Ia jadi terlihat serius.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan minta maaf! Silahkan saja kasih memory itu ke para guru." bentaknya.

"Apa boleh buat." katanya menghela nafas. Akhirnya ia membawa mereka bicara agak jauh dariku. Aku bisa melihat muka Hasakura-san dan kedua temannya seperti di kejar oleh setan. Mukanya terlihat pucat , makin lama biru. Semakin lama lagi ia mengeluarkan banyak keringat. Ke dua temannya sudah terlihat menangis mendengarkan Takeru bicara. Aku tak bisa dengar apa yang mereka obrolkan . Dan aku tak tahu apa yang Takeru lakukan pada mereka bertiga. Akhirnya mereka bertiga kembali mendekatiku.

"Ma...maaf" setelah mengatakan itu mereka langsung lari meninggalkanku.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?" tanyaku.

"Ah tidak kok bukan masalah besar." katanya mengelengkan kepala.

"Hikari-sama..." kata Hasagusa memangil namaku.

"Hasagusa-san! Kau sudah sadar!" kataku senang.

"Maaf aku tak bisa melindungi mu." katanya menyesal.

"Ah tidak , kau adalah ksatriaku Hayagusa-san aku sangat berterima kasih." kataku sambil memberinya senyum.

Aku melihat wajahnya memerah terharu. Ia menutup matanya dengan pergelangan tangannya. "Bisakah kalian meningalkanku sebentar?"pintanya. Aku pun ingin meranjakkan kakiku berdiri. Tapi entah mengapa kakiku begitu berat untukku gerakkan. Lalu Takeru mengangkat dan menggendongku.

"Ta..Takeru apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu.

"Kau tak bisa berdirikan? Tenang saja kau akanku antar pulang." jawabnya.

"Aku belum mengambil tasku!"

"Ini tas mu bukan?" katanya sambil menunjukkan tasnya yang ada di tangannya.

"Sejak kapan?" tanyaku kaget.

"Eh dari tadi aku membawa tasmu kok."

Akhirnya aku pun diantar Takeru pulang. Aku terus di gendongnya sampai di depan pintu apartemenku.

"Apa kau sudah bisa berdiri?" katanya sambil menuruniku.

"Ah terima kasih ya" kataku dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Sesaat itu kami berdua terdiam. Tapi Takeru pun akhirnya memulai percakapan.

"Hikari..." Ia mengatakan dengan mukanya terlihat serius.

"A..ada apa?"

"Kau berat ya." katanya dengan senyum yang lebar. Aku langsung meninju perutnya dan membuatnya terkapar. Dan menutup pintu apartemenku dengan kencang. Tapi sebenarnya aku senang ia sudah mengantarku pulang. Mungkin besok akan lebih baik dari ini.

A/n Fuuh akhirnya selesai. Aku sudah mencoba untuk lebih baik. Aku sedikit bingung tentang handycam itu , karena aku belum pernah punya handycam. Aku tak tahu keluargaku tidak membeli handycam. Apa karena tidak mampu atau malas. Tapi..berkat bantuan review kalian aku akan menjadi lebih baik untuk menulis. Makanya tolong di review ya!. TERIMA KASIH.


	3. My Lovely Enemy

A/n 1: Waah terima kasih atas reviewnya. Akhirnya aku mengetahaui yang mana typonya. Oh ya aku memang menambahkan karakter Original buatanku disini. Jadi bila ada yang tidak kalian kenal itu adalah karakter original buatanku.

Disclaimer:saya tidak punya Digimon,tapi ingin punya.

Jepang 17-06-08.

Hari: jum'at

"Fesitval Olahraga?" kataku kaget.

"Iya , katanya setiap tanggal 24 sampai 29 bulan 6 diadakan Fesitval olahraga." kata Daisuke sambil mengunyah makanannya. Oh ya aku sedang makan siang di atap dengan Daisuke dan Ken.

"Yaaah yang dilombakan hanya 6 olahraga , seperti sepak bola , basket , tenis , renang , badminton , dan baseball." lanjutnya.

"Katanya dari tahun pertama kak Taichi masuk sekolah ini , kelas yang dimasuki-nya selalu menang dalam lomba Sepak bolakan?" tanya Daisuke pada Ken.

"Yaah aku tidak begitu tahu. Oh ya yang aku dengar anak yang bernama Hazakami Kumicho dari kelas 2-3 punya kabar yang tidak enak lo." katanya sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Yaa aku tahu , saat pertandingan baket tahun ia bisa membuat lawannya cedera tanpa sepengetahuan wasitkan? Kalau tak salah lawanya tahun kemarin mengalami bocor dikepala." jawabnya.

"Menyeramkan sekali, semoga kelas kita tak melawan kelas 2-3 di hari pertama ya , hahaha." kataku sambil sedikit merinding. Lalu aku mendengar pintu dibuka. Ternyata Takeru yang membuka pintu itu.

"Yoo Takeru apa kau ikut Festival Olaharaga?" tanya Daisuke.

"Yaah aku ikut basket." jawabnya sambil mengemut permen lolipopnya.

"Basket ya...oh ya lawan pertama mu kelas berapa?" tanya Ken

"Kelas 2-3 , memang kenapa?" jawabnya sambil duduk disebelahku. Aku kaget hingga menjatuhkan sumpitku. Dan akupun melihat Ken dan Daisuke melakukan hal yang sama.

"Apa kau tak tahu lawanmu siapa? Bisa saja hari itu akan jadi hari terakhirmu main basket lo." kata Daisuke memberitahu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kita cukup menghindarinya saja?" jawabnya santai.

"Apakah ada orang yang pernah bilang kau orang yang terlalu santai? Tanyaku.

"Yaah aku tak pernah dengar sih , temanku di sekolah inikan tidak banyak." jawabnya.

Setelah itu aku mendengar pintu pun kembali dibuka. Kali ini dibuka oleh Kakakku. Ia sedang bersama Koushiro dan satu anak perempuan yang mempunyai rambut pendek dan berwarna caramel.

"Yoo Hikari." kata kakakku menyapa.

"Oooh jadi ini adikmu Taichi? Manis juga." kata anak perempuan itu sambil melihat ke arahku.

"Hai kak Sora" sapa Takeru kepada perempuan itu.

"Hai Takeru , kudengar kau ikut basket ya lawan pertamamu kelas berapa?"

"Kelas 2-3." jawabnya dengan nada yang sangat tenang. Aku melihat mereka bertiga yang baru masuk kaget. Apa mereka juga tahu tentang anak yang bernama Hazakami Kumicho.

"Eeeh kau akan melawan anak yang bermasalah itu lo , bagaimana caranya kau akan menang?" katanya.

"Yaa gak gimana-gimana juga. Aku cukup melawanya dengan cara sportif , itu saja sudah cukup bagiku." satulagi kata-katanya dengan nada yang sangat santai. Sebenarnya aku masih belum begitu tahu siapa kakak ini. Lalu aku pun bertanya pada Takeru dangan berbisik. Kata Takeru namanya Sora Takenouchi . Katanya ia pemegang gelar juara 1 dalam kejuaraan Tenis nasional. Sepertinya ia akan jadi juara di lomba tenis kali ini.

"Oh ya Daisuke , Ken kita pasti akan bertemu di final." kata kakakku penuh percaya diri. Ken dan Daisuke hanya mengangguk itu membuktikan bahwa mereka akan membuktikan bahwa mereka juga takkan kalah. Di atap itu sangat menyenangkan. Suasana tawa canda , semangat , percaya diri , santai benar-benra terasa. Aku benar-benar senang aku masuk sekolah ini. Sekolah ini benar-benar berbeda dengan sekolahku yang dulu..Belpun berbunyi dan kakakku dan temannya turun kembali. Daisuke dan Ken pun ikut turun kebawah.

"Takeru apa kau tak ikut ke kelas?" tanyaku sambil membuka pintu.

"Ah tidak , aku mau disini saja." katanya sambil duduk di pagar kawat. Sebenarnya aku cukup kesal melihat Takeru yang tidak mau ikut pelajaran. Akhirnya aku mendekatinya.

"Hari aku takkan membiarkan mu membolos."kataku sambil tersenyum marah.

"Eh!...Hi..Hikari apa yang kau lakukan?"

Takeru POV.

Tempat : Kelas.

"Haaah" aku menghela nafasku begitu berat.

"Hey kau tak apa-apa Takeru?" tanya Miyako padaku.

"Ti..tidak aku tidak apa-apa hahaha." kataku. Lalu guru pun masuk , yang kali ini masuk adalah guru kimia yang paling aku tak suka. Selama ia berjalan pun ia membesihkan kacamatnya dengan bajunya.

"Hoooh Takaishi-san tumben sekali kau masuk." katanya tersanjung.

"Eh iya...hahaha." kataku dengan sedikit tertawa tidak ikhlas.

"Tunggu...apa kau mendengar sesuatu...aku mendengar seperti suara meja digoyang-goyangkan." katanya sambil melihat kesana-kemari mencari sumber bunyi.

"Mu...mungkin hanya perasaan bapak." kataku.

"Mungkin juga ya... ya sudah ayo kita mulai pelajarannya." katanya yang lalu mengambil buku dan kapur dan menulis pelajarannya di papan tulis hitam yang ada didepan kelas. Sebenarnya suara itu bukan perasaan nya saja. Sebenarnya suara itu berasal dari mejaku. Aku berusaha melepaskan BORGOL yang di pasangkan pada tanganku dan mejaku. Hikari melihatku dan ia pun tersenyum seperti putri kerajaan yang menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Akhirnya aku pun mengikuti pelajaran itu. Setelah itu Guru pun ingin memberikan pertanyaan dan yang ingin menjawab harus maju ke depan. Saat pertanyaan pertama aku ingin mengangkat tanganku , tapi Hikari menyikutku di bagian rusuk. Akhirnya aku tak jadi mengangkat tangan dan meringis di mejaku sambil menundukkan kepalaku ke meja.

"Hi..Hikari kenapa kau lakukan itu?" kataku masih sedikit kesakitan dan memegang bagian rusuk kiriku yang habis disikut Hikari. Hikari hanya memberiku sebuah kertas tertulis dan senyuman . Di kertas itu tertulis : takkan bisa Takeru , takkan bisa. .

"Hikari aku bukannya mau kabur." bisikku

"Bukankah aku tak menyebutkan apapun tentang kabur" balasnya.

"Tapi..."

"Hooy Takaishi-san! Kau berisik sekali. Bagaimana kalau kau kedepan dan jawab pertanyanku?" katanya sambil memberishkan kacamatanya dengan bajunya.

"Ah! Kakinya terluka jadi ia tak bisa maju ke depan , bagaimana kalau aku saja?" kata Hikari sambil berdiri.

"Hah?" kataku bingung.

"Ah baiklah Kamiya-san silakan maju kedepan." Hikari pun maju ke depan. Sebelum ke depan ia sempat tersenyum padaku. Aku tahu ia bermaksud sesuatu. Akhirnya aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku lagi dan menunggu hingga bel berbunyi. Di saaat bel berbunyi akhirnya Hikari melepaskan borgolnya. Aku pun langsung berlari dan pergi menuju lapangan basket. Aku pun menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Aku terduduk di pintu dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah.

"Kenapa aku melarikan diri kesini? Kalau tidak salah saat smp dulu juga aku setiap kali menghadap malu aku pergi ke lapangan basket. Apa aku malu? Sebenarnya ada apa di tempat ini?." pikirku. Aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke tiang basket dan melihat pada ringnya. Aku hanya terpana diam dan tak berkata apa-apa. Setelah itu aku mendengar pintu dibuka. Ternyata itu adalah Hikari.

"Ternyata kau disini." katanya terengah-engah.

"Kau mencariku hingga ke atap ya?"

"Ya sudahlah padahal tadinya aku mau mengajak mu main basket disini , tapi kau sudah terlanjur kabur duluan." katanya sambil mendekatiku.

"Hee kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku?" kataku sambil mengambil bola yang ada didekatku dan memutarnya dijari telunjuk kanaku.. Dia berlari dan mau mengambil bolanya dariku. Aku langsung mengoper bola ke tangan kiriku melewati selangkanganku. Lalu ia terhenti dan dan menjadi ingin mengambil bola yang baru ada ditangan kiriku. Aku pun mengulang cara yang sama.

"Ada apa? Inikah orang yang menantangku main basket?" sindirku. Lalu Hikari membalikan badanya ke belakang. Ia Terlihat bergemetar. Aku langsung mendekat kearahya karena takut ia sakit hati.

"Hikar aku tak bermaksud..." sebelum aku menyelsaikan bicaraku , ia langsung mengambil bola yang ada ditanganku. Ia pun berlari menuju ring dan melakukan lay-up. Akhirnya bola itu masuk dengan mulusnya. Ia pun berbalik ke arahku sambil terkekeh dan menunjukan tanda peace padaku. Tapi syukurlah ia tak marah padaku.

"Ah baiklah selanjutnya aku takkan mengalah lagi." kataku sambil berjalan ke arahnya. Lalu aku bermain bersama Hikari selama 10 menit. Entah kenapa aku benra-benar capai hingga membuatku dan Hikari terlentang di lapangan.

"Ternyata...kau hebat juga Hikari." kataku sambil terengah-engah.

"Oooh ini...hanya ¼ dari tenagaku." jawabnya menyombongkan diri.

"Kalau aku hanya ½ dari tenagaku ." balasku tak mau kalah.

"Kalau begitu aku bahkan tak memakai tenaga." Aku dan Hikari terus berdebat menyombongkan diri. Tak terasa bel sudah berbunyi lagi. Aku dan Hikari pun akhirnya pergi kembali ke kelas. Saat di kelas hanya ada Daisuke , Ken , dan Miyako.

"Ken , mereka semua kemana?" tanya Hikari pada Ken

"Mulai hari ini , pelajaran terakhir ini akan diganti menjadi latihan untuk festival . Kita disuruh kelapangan untuk latihan perlombaan masing-masing , tapi aku yakin mereka semua membolos dan langsung pulang atau ke tempat karaoke."Jawab Ken sambil mengusap-usap bola sepak yang ada dipangkuannya.

"Kenapa para guru begitu inginnya menang pada festival olahraga?" tanyaku pada Ken.

"Katanya kelas yang mendapat juara satu terbanyak akan pergi berlibur ke osaka. Tapi murid-murid di kelas ini tidak ada yang tertarik makanya mereka pun membolos." jawabnya.

"Oh ya kalian dari mana?" tanya Miyako.

"Kami dari lapangan basket." jawab Hikari. Lalu aku pergi dari kelas itu menuju ke lapangan basket lagi tanpa sepengetahuan Hikari. Di sana aku melihat ada orang yang sedang bermain basket. Aku mengenalnya. Dia adalah murid yang bermasalah itu Hazakami -cirinya rambut spike , badan tinggi yang kira-kira 189 ia membuka semua kancing bajunya dan banyak nekas luka dimukanya. Aku terduduk di lantai dan melihatnya bermain. Dari tadi ia hanya memasukkan bolanya dengan dunk. Ia pun mendekatkan diri padaku dan mengajakku bermain. Awalnya aku berpikir hal buruk. Tapi aku tak tahu bila belum mencoba. Akhirnya aku memutuskan menerims tawaranya.

"Baiklah kita bertanding 1on1 , siapa yang mendapat angka 11 dia yang menang." katanya memberitahuku. "Kita mulai dari kau dulu." lalu ia pun memberikan bola padaku. Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung melakukan Three Points. Akhirnya bola pun masuk. Aku melihat ia terkejut melihat bola masuk.

"I..Itu bukan apa-apa. Akan kutunjukkan permainanku padamu." katanya. Aku pun mengoper bola padanya. Ia pun menerjang ke arahku dengan berlari. Aku membiarkan ia lewat.

"Heh! Apa defence mu hanya segini? Memalukan." katanya sambil berlari. Lalu ia mengangkat tangannya pertanda ia mau melakukan dunk. Aku langsung mengambil bola itu darinya. Lalu aku pun ke luar ke garis three points untuk menjadikannya bolaku. Saat diluar garis three points aku melakukan three points shoot kembali. Bola itu masuk kembali dan membuat skor menjadi 6-0. ia mulai terlihat kesal. Akhirnya aku kembali membuat kejadian yang barusan sama dan membuat skorku menjadi 9-0. Dari mukanya ia menjadi lebih kesal dari yang tadi. Akhirnya aku mengoper bola padanya dan dia melaju ke arahku lagi. Aku langsung mencuri bolanya dan kembali ke belakang garis three points dan melakukan shoot. Bola pun masuk. Aku pun akhirnya aku mendarat dari lompatanku. Sebelum menginjak lantai ia menendang kaki kananku hingga membuatku berputar menyamping. Aku pun menjadi terjatuh dengan suara yang keras.

"Aaaaghk!" setelah aku teriak kesakitan dengan cukup keras ia hanya tersenyum dan pergi. Aku terus memegang kakiku yang ia tendang. Rasanya sakit. Aku melihat ke arah kakiku dan melihat ada lebam yang cukup besar berwarna biru. Aku terus meringis kesakitan menunggu ada yang menemukanku. Aku ingin mengerakkan kakiku tapi kakiku sangat berat untuk digerakkan , seperti diberi beban yang berat.. Aku pun terlentang sambil menahan sakitku. Aku menutup mataku dengan pergelangan tanganku. Aku ingin menangis karena ini. Tapi aku tak bisa. Jika aku menyerah sekarang , aku hanya akan mempermalukan kakek. Aku tak boleh meneyerah. Aku pun mengerakkan kakiku sambil menahan rasa sakit yang menusukku. Akhirnya aku berdiri dengan kaki yang masih bergetar. Aku pun meranjakkan kakiku keluar dari lapangan basket. Tapi aku terjatuh saat aku berada didepan pintu. Lalu pintu pun dibuka oleh seseorang. Ternyata itu adalah Hikari , Daisuke , dan Ken.

"Takeru apa yang kau lakukan didepan pintu?" tanya Daisuke.

"Ah tidak aku baru saja terpleset." kataku berbohong.

"Oh ayo kubantu berdiri." kata Hikari mengulurkan tangannya. Aku menerima tawarannya dan berdiri."Takeru! Kakimu kenapa? Tanyanya kaget.

"Mungkin karena aku terpleset tadi , bukan masalah besar" kataku berjalan keluar. Aku berjalan seperti orang pincang. Tapi aku berjalan sudah cukup jauh. Tapi aku juga mendengar ada yang berlari mengejarku

"Takeru beritahu aku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." ternyata yang mengejarku hanya Ken. Aku tak mau merepotkan Hikari akhirnya aku memberitahu Ken asalkan ia tak memberitahu Hikari.

"Jadi begitu..." ia berpikir sejenak. "Aku melarangmu mengikuti basket." katanya melarangku

"Apa! Aku tak bisa!" bentakku.

"Takeru kau bilang kau tak mau merepotkan Hikari tapi jika kau tetap ikut kaki mu akan tambah bermasalah. Itu malah akan membuat Hikari menjadi kerepotan. Ini saranku sebagai temanmu , jauhi pertandingan basket itu." katanya setelah mengatakan itu berjalan pergi meninggalkanku.

Hikari POV.

"Kyaaaa!" aku terpleset didepan ring basket. Aku berusaha berdiri dari ring itu. Di depan ring itu sangat licin dan basah. Aku pun bertanya pada Daisuke.

"Hey Daisuke, apa ini?" Kataku sambil menunjuk ke tempat air itu. Daisuke pun menyetuh air itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Iyaaakh , ini keringat." katanya jijik.

"Keringat?". Kalau tak salah hanya Takeru yang ada disini. Mungkin saja ini keringat Takeru. Mungkin saat ia bermain ia terjatuh dan membuat kakinya lebam begitu. Apa kucari saja? Mungkin ia di ruang kesehatan. Aku pun mengajak Daisuke pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Di tengah jalan aku berpapasan dengan Ken.

"Loh bukannya tadi kau bersama kami Ken? Tanyaku.

"Ah aku tadi ke toilet sebentar." katanya tersenyum. "Kalian mau kemana?"

"Ah kami mau ke ruang kesehatan siapa tahu Takeru ada disana." saat aku mengatakan itu ia terlihat kaget.

"Ah le...lebih kalian tidak kesana." ia terlihat sangat tegang. Aku terus melihat matanya. Ia terlihat seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku mendekatkan diri padanya dan mencengkram kerah bajunya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku. Ia akhirnya menyerah dan memberi tahuku. Aku langsung berlari menuju ruang kesehatan dan membuka pintunya. Aku melihat Konpaka-sensei , Takeru dan seseorang berambut biru dan berkacamata. Konpaka-sensei sedang membalut kaki Takeru dengan perban.

"Hi..Hikari apa yang kau lakukan disini?" katanya kaget.

"Heh kau pikir kau bisa melarikan diri dariku? Dan aku juga sudah mendengar tentang kakimu." jawabku terengah-engah.

"Jadi begitu...tapi aku takkan meninggalkan pertandingan itu Hikari."

"Eh? Aku tak bilang kau tidak boleh ikut pertandingan kok."

"Hah? Jadi kenapa kau kesini."

"Aku akan membantu mu menyembuhkan kaki mu itu. Kau tak boleh menyerah saat ini. Bukankah kau bilang akan menjadi pemain professional?" tanyaku.

"Hikari..."

"Nah maukah kau membantuku...pada pertandingan nanti?" tanyaku sambil mengulurkan tanganku.

"Iya" katanya menjabat tanganku.

"Kau telah menemukan teman yang baik ya Takeru." kata orang yang berambut biru dan berkacamata.

"Ah iya , oh ya ini Hikari Kamiya adik Taichi."

"Namaku Jou Kido , tapi kau bisa memanggilku Jou. Salam kenal ya." katanya.

"Ah iya."kataku sambil membungkuk. Aku merangkul Takeru keluar dari ruang jalan aku bertemu dengan kakakku.

"Hikari apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanyanya.

"Kakinya ditendang oleh anak kelas dua yang bermasalah itu."

"Hee ah biar aku saja yang merangkulnya kau pasti keberatankan?" lalu aku menyerahkan Takeru pada kakakku.

"Kakak aku akan mengantarnya pulang lho."

" Biar aku saja , aku ada masalah yang harusku selesaikan dengan Yamato." katanya.

"Yamato?" tanyaku.

"Yamato itu nama kakakku. Tapi Taichi , kakakku belum tentu ada di rumahku malam ini." jawab Takeru.

"Ah tadi ia memberiku sms untuk datang ke apartemen mu sehabis pulang sekolah.". Setelah itu kakak pergi ke rumah Takeru untuk bertemu dengan kakak Takeru yaitu Yamato. Sedangkan aku , aku pulang bersama Miyako dan Hasagusa-san. Walaupun begitu aku sangat menikmati perjalan pulangku dengan mereka berdua.

18-06-08.

Hari: Sabtu.

Hari ini sekolahku di liburkan. Aku pun sedang pergi dari rumahku untuk menemui seseorang . Sesampainya di epan pintu orang yang aku akan temui , aku pun menekan bel pintu apartemen yang bertuliskan nama Takaishi. Aku tahu rumah Takeru karena aku diberi tahu oleh kakakku. Setelah itu pintupun dibuka oleh Takeru yang sudah bisa berjalan.

"Waaah cepat juga kau pulih." kataku.

"Ah tidak juga sebenarnya lebamku masih cukup besar , tapi kesemutan nya sudah hilang." katanya sambil mengoyang-goyangkan kaki kananya. "Oh ya kenapa kau kemari pagi-pagi begini?"tanyanya.

"Bagaiman kalau kita bermain sebentar? Dibawah sana ada taman yang ada lapangan basketnyakan?" kataku sambil mengoper bola basket padanya.

"Baiklah , aku takkan kalah dari mu Hikari." akhirnya kami ke bawah menuju lapangan basket yang ada di dekat apartemen Takeru. Kami bermain cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya aku dibuat terkapar menatap langit.

"Haaaah...sepertinya aku kalah kali ini." kataku terengah-engah.

"Haha kau tahu tak ada yang bisa mengalahkankukan?" kata Takeru tertunduk serta memegang pinggangnya dan terengah-engah sama sepertiku.

"Hei apa kakekmu itu atlit?" tanyaku sambil berusaha duduk.

"Hanya penggemar basket." katanhya sambil menarik lenganku untuk berdiri. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Entahlah kupikir ia begitu hebat hingga melatihmu hingga seperti ini." kataku sambil berjalan-jalan sekitar taman.

"Kau tahu? Menjadi pemain yang hebat bukan dari pelatih yang hebat. Tapi dari pelatih mu adalah pelatih pemain terhebat sedunia , namun jika tak ada kemauan kau tidak akan bisa menjadi pemain terbaik. Jika kau percaya bahwa kau bisa. Maka kau akan bisa. Bukankah kau yang mengajarkanku itu?" katanya. Aku benar-benar terpana mendengar Takeru berbicxara seperti itu. Aku sempat melamun sementara. Tapi aku tersadar saat aku melihat Ken dan Miyako sedang jalan berdua.

"Hey Takeru bukankah itu Miyako da Ken?" tanyaku sambil mengintip.

"Mana? Oh benar juga...MIYA!Hubh!" sebelum ia meneriakan nama Miayko aku menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tanganku. Aku melihat Miyako sedang melihat kesana-kemari mencari arah datangnya suara.

"Jangan!apa kau mau ganggu kencan mereka?" tanyaku menguatkan dekapan tanganku.

"Hikari...a..aku..tak bisa be..bernafas." katanya terengah-engah. Aku sadar bahwa aku juga menutup hidungnya dengan erat. Aku pun melepaskan tanganku dari mulut dan hidungnya.

"Maaf ya."

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" tanyanya.

"Maksudku biarkan saja mereka berdua , jangan biarkan mereka digangu orang lain."

"Oh begitu. Tapi dari pada disini terus bagaimana kalau kita beli minum?yang kalah barusan teraktir ya? Katanya sambil tertawa.

"Baiklah untuk hari ini saja ya." kataku sambil mengambil dompet dikantungku. Akhirnya aku dan Takeru pergi untuk membeli minum ditoko yang ada di dekat taman itu. Sesampainya disana aku melihat Miyako dan Ken sedang berbelanja sesuatu. Aku pun menyuruh Takeru unuk sembunyi.

"Kenapa mereka ada disini?" tanyaku pada Takeru.

"Aku tak tahu! memangnya aku orang tuanya?" lalu aku mendengar ada orang yag mendekat ke arah kami.

"Hey apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" ternyata itu adalah Dasiuke yang sedang membawa belanjaan ditangan kirinya dan memakan es krim dengan tangan kananya. Aku langsung menarik Dasiuke untuk sembunyi dan menyuruhnya diam. Takeru pun menjelaskan kejadian ini pada Daisuke. Kami pun mengikuti mereka hingga mereka keluar dari toko. Tapi akhirnya mereka berpamitan dan pergi kejalan yang berbeda.

"Ah! Aku juga harus pulang maaf ya aku tak bisa menemani kalian lebih dari ini , daah" katanya sabil berlari dan melambaikan tangan.

"Ah mungkin kita juga harus kembali." kata Takeru mengingatkanku.

"Takeru...apa kau siap akan pertandinan nanti?" tanyaku

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku selalu siap!" katanya percaya diri.

"Baiklah yang terakhir sampai didepan apartemenmu traktir 5 minuman pada hari pertandingan nanti!" kataku sambil mencuri start.

"Baiklah!" katanya yang mulai lari dibelakangku.

A/n sehabis chapter ini , chapter berikutnya akan kucoba berfokus pada permainan basket Takeru an Hikari melawan Kumicho. Terima kasih bagi yang yang belum tolong dengan sangat bantulah aku. Terima Kasih!.


	4. The Battle Begins

A/n maaf yaaaaa saya lama meng-update!. Flash Disk yang biasa saya pakai untuk membuat fict hilang untuk sesaat. Jadi tak bisa buat lanjutanya deh. Oh ya yang aku buat menjadi dua bagian adalah cerita kali ini. Jadi ada keslahan pada fanfict sebelumnya. Maaf ya~

Disclaimer : Saya tidak punya digimon , tapi ingin punya.

20-06-08.

Tempat: atap sekolah

Cuaca: Berawan Hitam.

"Haaah pertandingan itu makin dekat , bagaimana ini? anggota kita untuk bermain saja belum lengkap. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" kataku sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Memangnya ada yang berminat selain kau dan aku?" tanya Takeru padaku.

"Entahlah , aku juga tak tahu." setelah mengatakan itu pintu atap pun dibuka dan masuklah Ken dan Daisuke.

"Kami bisa membantu kalian. Hari pertama hanya basket saja kan? Sebagai gantinya Takeru harus membantu kami harus membantu kami dalam sepak bola." kata Ken sambil membawa bekalnya. Tapi yang kulihat Takeru terlihta ragu mengenai Daisuke. Ia pun menatap Daisuke dengan pandangan ragu.

"Ja...jangan ragukan kemampuanku lo." katanya.

"Lalu yang terakhir siapa?"tanya Takeru pada Daisuke.

"Aku bersedia."suara itu benar-benar datang tiba-tiba besamaan dengan datanya petir. Suara itu membuat kami semua berteriak. Daisuke pingsan dengan mulut yang berbusa dan Takeru bersembunyi di belakangku. Sedangkan Ken tidak kenapa-kenapa.

"Hasagusa-san bisa tidak kau tak menakut-nakuti kami seperti itu?" ucapku.

"Maaf aku tak bermaksud menakut-nakuti." kata Hasagusa-san meminta maaf. Aku tak melihatnya dari kemarin karena ia tidak masuk sekolah. Mungkin ia tidak masuk karena harus mengobati luka-lukanya.

"Hasagusa-san apa dahimu sudah sembuh?" tanyaku.

"Berkat doa anda Hikari-sama." jawabnya sambil memegang tangan kananku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ahahaha" Tawaku.

"Hee tapi apa kau bisa bermain basket?" tanya Takeru pada Hasagusa-san.

"..." ia terdiam. "Ah benar juga kita harus bisa bermain basket ya?" tanyanya balik.

"Sudah kuduga. Baiklah aku akan melatih Hasagusa-san sekarang juga." katanya sambil berdiri dan menarik Hasagusa-san turun kebawah.

"Aku ikut!" teriakku. Akhirnya kami semua kecuali Ken dan Daisuke yang masih pingsan turun kebawah untuk melatih Hasagusa-san. Sesampainya di lapangan basket , ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang sedang latihan menjelang festival olahraga. Lalu aku melihat ada anak yang terus memperhatikan kami. Lalu anak itu mendekat dan berdiri di depan Takeru.

"Ternyata kaki mu itu belum cukup untuk membuatmu kapok ya." katanya dengan senyum yang picik.

"Kau! apa kau belum puas menyakiti orang?" kataku sambil mendekat ke arahnya. Tapi tangan Takeru menghentikanku untuk maju lebih darinya.

"Maaf ya kalau hanya ini aku masih bisa main dengan baik. Bahkan dengan tangan kiri yang patah pun aku masih bisa mengalahkan mu." kata Takeru dengan senyum piciknya.

"Heh banyak omong juga kau!"

"Heee aku bukannya banyak omong. Bukankah itu kenyataan? Jika aku menjadi kau , aku akan langsung harakiri dikalahkan oleh anak kelas 1 yang jauh lebih pendek dariku." balasnya. Setelah Takeru mengatakan itu ,sebenarnya aku ingin sekali berteriak Rasakan itu! dan tertawa sepuas-puasnya.

"Kauuu.." katanya yang setelah itu ingin memukul Takeru. Tapi tak melihat gerakan apapun dari Takeru. Apa ia bermaksud menerima pukulan itu? Lalu gerakannya terhenti karena ada Hasagusa-san berdiri di depan Takeru.

"Ke...kenapa kau ada di sekolah ini?" tanya orang itu kaget.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." balas Hasagusa-san.

"Cih!"katanya sambil menurunkan tangannya yang mau memukul Takeru. "Hey! Tadi kau bilang kau bisa melawanku dengan tangan yang patah kan? Kalau begitu akan kubuat kenyataannya pada pertandingan nanti." ancamnya.

"Coba saja" kata Takeru dengan wajah yang serius. Akhirnya kami tak jadi latihan basket dan kembali ke atap.

"Hey kalian sudah selesai latihan? Cepat sekali." kata Ken sambil memakan bekalnya.

"Ah kami tidak jadi latihan karena lapangannya penuh di pakai oleh anak kelas 2 dan 3." jawab Takeru.

"Mana Daisuke?" tanyaku.

"Dia pergi ke ruang uks untuk tidur."jawab Ken. Lalu aku melihat Hasagusa-san mau turun ke bawah.

"Hasagusa-san kau mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Maafkan aku Hikari-sama tapi ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan." katanya sambil membungkuk. Lalu ia pun pergi turun ke bawah. Aku sungguh penasaran denganya makanya aku pun membuntutinya sampai kebawah. Saat di bawah aku kaget karena ia bertemu dengan Hazakami. Aku bersembunyi dan menguping apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Emm aku tak tahu kau masuk sekolah ini." kata Hazakami itu.

"Ya , aku juga kaget bahwa kau ada di sekolah ini." balas Hasagusa-san. Lalu aku melihat Hazakami merogoh-rogoh kantung celananya dan memberikan Hasagusa-san sebagian uang.

"Aku mau kau hancurkan Takaishu itu atau pun siapalah namanya sama seperti kau hancurkan lawan-lawanku seperti saat kita smp."

"...Baiklah." katanya mengambil uang itu dari tangan Hazakami. Aku benar-benar kaget kalau mereka mengenal satu sama lain dari smp. Yang aku lebih kaget ternyata sifat asli dari Hasagusa-san. Apa semua perbuatan yang ia lakukan padaku hanya kebohongan belaka. Aku pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua secara diam-diam dan pergi ke atap. Sesampainya di atap aku tak melihat siapapun di sana. Aku berpikir mungkin mereka berada di ruang kesehatan bersama Daisuke. Lalu akupun pergi ke ruang kesehatan dan aku melihat sangat banyak orang yang ada disana sedang minum teh bersama Konpaka-sensei. Ada kakakku , kak Sora , kak Jou , kak Koushiro , Daisuke , Ken , Takeru , Miyako dan satu anak perempuan yang terlihat sangat enerjik dan bermabut pink dengan hiasan bintang.

"Waah sepertinya penuh sekali di dalam." kataku.

"Hey Taichi apakah ini adikmu yang kau bicarakan?" tanya anak perempuan itu pada kakakku.

"Iya ini adikku namanya Hikari." jawab kakakku.

"Hee namaku Tachikawa Mimi salam kenal ya Hikari" katanya dengan senyum dan mata yang terpejam.

"Ah iya namaku Hikari Yagami salam kenal." kataku dengan sedikit kaget dan membungkuk.

"Nyaa~ dia benar-benar berbeda denganmu ya Taichi." katanya.

"Oh ya Takeru ikut aku!" kataku sambil menarik Takeru Keluar. Aku pun menarik Takeru dan membawanya pergi ke atap. Sesampai di atap aku melihat Hasagusa-san sedang menangis sambil melihat ke langit.

"Hasagusa-san kau kenapa?" tanya Takeru.

"Tidak...aku tidak apa-apa." katanya yang lalu pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Takeru aku ingin kau tahu sesuatu." kataku dengan muka yang serius. Aku pun memberitahu apa yang barusan aku dengar pada Takeru. Setelah kuberitahu ia tetap terlihat tenang.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau akan tetap membiarkannya masuk dalam tim." tanyaku.

"Iya." jawabnya tenang.

"Apa kau tak dengar apa yang barusan aku katakan? Dia akan mencelakaimu lo!."

"Apakah itu benar? Kalau ia dikeluarkan , siapa penggantinya? Apa di kelas akan ada yang mau selain dia? Jadi bagaimana? Di keluarkan apa tidak? Tentu saja tidak. Kita tak bisa mencari penggantinya. Lagi pula aku percaya padanya. Dia bukan orang yang seperti itu. Aku yakin kau salah dengar. Dan juga yang kita harus lakukan kan mempercayai teman satu tim." jawabnya.

"Tapi..."

"Cobalah percaya padaku , aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa .Ya?" katanya. Aku hanya terdiam dan menganguk. Ia pun akhirnya mengajakku kembali ke ruang kesehatan untuk sedikit tenang. Aku mencoba untuk mempercayainya , tapi entah kenapa...perasaan takut dan ketegangan seperti menghantuiku.

24-06-08.

Tempat: Lapangan Basket Indoor.

Cuaca: cerah

Tak terasa 4 haripun berlalu. Hari ini adalah hari pertandingan basket. Jadi dari pagi hingga siang hanya ada pertandingan basket campuran. Tim kami memakai baju putih dan Jersey berwarna kuning.(Jersey di luar dan kaus di dalam).Aku melihat Daisuke sedang mengobrol dengan Ken , Takeru yang sibuk membaca komik dan Hasagusa-san yang terus melamun melihat capung terbang di depannya. Kenapa tim ini benar-benar percaya diri?. Lalu aku melihat Hazakami mendekat ke arah Takeru.

"Hey apa kau sudah menyiapkan paramedis untuk tanganmu yang akan patah nanti?" ejeknya. Setelah ia mengatakan itu teman-temanya yang lain pun tertawa.

"Hmmm." katanya yang masih sibuk membaca komiknya.

"Hey!" katanya sambil memukul komik itu hingga jatuh. "Aku bicara padamu." ucapnya dengan nada yang kesal. Takeru mengambil buku itu dan melihat ke arah Hazakami.

"Heh jadi kau sudah siap ya? Yah nikmati saja pertandingannya nanti , hahaha!" katanya yang lalu pergi berbalik arah dari arah kami. Setelah itu ada pidato dari kepala sekolah.

"Eehm! Jadi untuk...apa ya?" katanya yang lalu mengambil sebuah kertas dari kantungnya. "Jadi untuk membuat festival olahraga ini makin sportif , menyenangkan dan menegangkan...akan dilanjutkan oleh wakil kepala sekolah!" katanya dipercepat. Wakil kepala sekolah terlihat kaget akan perkataan kepala sekolah. Sepertinya ia tidak tahu bahwa akan terjadi seperti ini. Dan aku tak tahu wakil kepala sekolah benar-benar seperti ibu-ibu yang biasa jualan di kantin.

"Ehmm jadi...kita buka saja festivalnya." jawabnya yang setelah itu berjalan cepat turun ke bawah panggung.

Takeru POV.

Masih terpikir oleh perkataan Hikari 4 hari yang lalu bahwa Hasagusa-san berniat menghancurkanku. Aku hanya berpura-pura tenang mendengar perkatannya. Sebenarnya di dalam hatiku aku cemas akan diriku sendiri. Aku melihat ke arahnya dan ia melihatku dengan tatapan datarnya. Tapi bagiku ia seperti mengeluarkan aura hitam yang pekat. Aku tak tahu kenapa. Sekarang badanku pun merinding. Begitu sampai di lapangan , sama seperti waktu dulu perasaanku jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Take-chan!" kata seseorang sambil menepuk punggungku. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan ternyata itu adalah Momoka-sensei.

"Sensei , bisakah kau menyebutku tidak menggunakan -chan di akhirnya?" tanyaku

"Aku sudah memanggil kalian berlima dengan sebutan -chan kok." jawabnya.

"Berlima?"

"Iya , kau , Hikari , Daisuke , Ken , dan Hasagusa kan? Bukankah kalian teman?" tanyanya balik. Aku terdiam dan berpikir dalam hati.

"Teman...sebenarnya apa arti dari teman itu?" pikirku. Setelah itu ada bel panjang menunjukkan pertandingan akan segera di mulai.

"Ayo Takeru pertandingan akan di mulai!" kata Hikari sambil menarik tanganku. Aku terus berpikir apa artinya teman. Mencari satu jawaban dari satu pertanyaan yang sangat sepele. Aku terus mencari kepolosk-plosok otakku untuk mencari jawabannya. Karena sibuk mencarinya , aku tidak sadar bahwa wasit telah melakukan Tip-Off.

Normal POV.

Wasit melempar bola ke atas. Daisuke dan Hazakami melompat merebut bola yang di lempar oleh wasit. Hazakami lebnih dulu memukul bola itu dan mengarahkannya ke pada temannya A ( Namakan sendiri ya!). A pun mendrible bola hingga di luar garis three point. Ia mau melakukan shoot. Tapi Ken merebut bola itu sebelum ia melakukannya. Lalu ia membawanya dengan cepat menuju ke arah ring lawan. Ia pun dihadang oleh B. Ia terhenti sementara memikirkan bagaimana caranya lolos.. lalu ia mendengar suara seseorang meminta bola. Ternyata itu Daisuke. Ken langsung mengoper bola kepada Daisuke yang sudah ada di depan. Setelah mengoper bola , yang menjaga Ken mundur untuk menjaga Daisuke. Ken pun bergegas maju ke depan ring. Kemudian Daisuke kembali mengoper Ken yang lolos dari penjagaan. Ken menangkap bola itu dan melakukan lay-up. Skor pun menjadi 2-0.

"Nice pass!" kata Ken sambil menepuk tangan Daisuke di udara.

"Kalian berdua hebat , teruskan seperti tadi." kata Takeru pada mereka berdua.

"FAST BREAK!*" teriak Hazakami dengan keras. Setelah mengatakan itu pemain-pemain Hazakami pun berlari menuju ring lawan.

"Box Out!**" teriak Takeru. Lalu Takeru dan timnya pun keluar dari Half Court zone untuk mmbuat para pemain Hazakami terhenti sebelum masuk ke daerah Half court. Setelah itu Hazakami melempar bola itu dengan sangat tinggi. Daisuke pun terpaku karena melihat lemparan tingginya. Penjagaanya pun menjadi tidak ketat dan akhirnya pemain Hazakami pun lolos dari penjagaan. Ia pun melompat an mengambil operan itu dan melakukan dunk. Skor pun menjadi 2-2.

"Jadi Fast Breakmu seperti itu ya." kata Takeru bicara sendiri. Permainan pun berlanjut kembali dari serangan Takeru. Takeru mendrible santai di ringnya. Saat driblenya sudah sampai pantulan ke 3 , ia langsung berlari dengan cepat. Semua pemain yang menjaga di lewati dengan mudahnya. Ia tidak melakukan apapun , ia hanya berlari menerjang.

"Cih! Dari awal sudah serius ya. Tapi aku takkan membiarkanmu lewat!" teriak Hazakami. Takeru pun hampir sampai di depan Hazakami. Ia tak mengurangi kecepatannya sedikitpun. Lalu di depannya pun ia melakukan spin ke arah kanan dengan cepat. Ia pun melompat dan melakukan dunk yang keras. Seisi ruangan pun terdiam dan kaget melihat aksi yang di lakukan oleh Takeru.

"Kyaaaa! Take-chan keren!" teriak Momoka-sensei. Setelah itu seluruh penonton pun berteriak wuoooo dengan suara yang keras.

"Hebat! Kau memang sang Prodigy." puji Hikari pada Takeru

"Prodigy?" tanyanya

"Ya Prodigy adalah sebutan orang yang melebihi tingkatan jenius." jawabnya.

"Heeee , oh ya Sejak kapan kau di panggil Take-chan oleh Momoka-sensei?" tanya Ken.

"Barusan.." jawab Takeru

"Aku juga minta dipanggil Ken-chan ah , sepertinya seru." jawabnya sambil berajalan lebih dulu dari Takeru.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan." katanya heran. Lalu Hazakami pun memulai serangan. Sebelum menyerang ia berteriak Fast Break lagi. Para pemain Hazakami pun kembali berlari menuju ring Takeru.

"Takeru apa kita tak memakai Box Out?" tanya Hikari.

"Tidak biarkan mereka menggunakan Fast Break sesuka mereka." katanya dengan senyum.

"Aku tahu kau punya rencana." lalu senyumnya pun bertambah lebar dari yang tadi. Itu menandakan ia benar-benar mempunyai rencana. Mereka menyerang dengan cepat. Hazakami membawa bolanya dari ringnya menuju ring Takeru dengan berlari. Sesampainya ia di luar Half court zone ia melompat dan melakukan shoot. Setelah ia melemparnya bolanya melayang dan mengenai ujung ring basket. Dan A pun melompat dan melakukan dunk. Skor pun menjadi 4-4. akhirnya mereka pun terus berbalik menyerang dan mendapat angka. Hazakami dan temannya terus melancarkan Fast Break sedangkan Takeru dan teman-temanya terus bermain dengan santai sampai pada waktunya istirahat.

Waktu untuk istirahat pun tiba. Hikari melihat Takeru duduk sendirian. Ia masih penasaaran dengan rencananya , maka Hikari berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk di sebelahnya

"Takeru kau bilang kau punya rencana , tapi sebenarnya apa kau tidak memberitahu apa rencanamu." tanyanyapada Takeru.

"Nanti juga kau tahu" katanya sambil mengambil sebuah botol minum dari tasnya. Lalu Hikari pun melihat Hasagusa-san pergi pergi keluar hall basket.

"Hey...aku punya firasat buruk." katanya pada Takeru.

"Tentang apa?" katanya sambil meminum air dari botol minumnya.

"Sudah pasti tentangmu kan? Aku khawatir." jawab Hikari.

"Kenapa kau mengkhawatirkanku?" tanya Takeru

"Hah? Sudah pasti karena kau temanku kan?." jawabnya sedikit heran

"Te...teman?" tanyanya balik.

"Iya teman."jawab Hikari lagi. Lalu Hikari melihat Takeru terdiam sebentar sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke arahnya

"Hikari...sebenarnya apa arti dari teman itu?"

"Eh! Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanyanya kaget. Hikari tak tahu kalau Takeru punya pikiran seperti itu.

"Tidak aku hanya penasaraan , yah jika kau tak tahu jawabnya tidak apa-apa lupakan saja pertanyaanku barusan." jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Melihat senyumnya badan Hikari pun merinding.

"Ada yang salah pada Takeru hari ini" pikirnya. Lalu Takeru beranjak dari duduknya untuk kembali ke lapangan. Tanpa sadar Hikari menggenggam tangan Takeru dan mengatakan "Jangan pergi". Lalu Takeru pun melihat Hikari dengan pandangan yang kaget.

"Hi..Hikari kau kenapa? Tanganmu gemetaran. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Takeru cemas.

"Ja...jangan per..gi" katanya meneteskan air mata.

Takeru terdiam sesaat melihat Hikari. Tak berapa lama ia pun tersenyum. "Aku takkan pergi kemanapun , aku akan selalu di sisimu Hikari." katanya sambil mengusap-usap kepala Hikari. Perlahan Hikari melepaskan genggaman tanganya yang bergemetar. Lalu Takeru pun pergi menuju lapangan untuk latihan menembak.

Rapat Strategi Hazakami.

"Cih! bocah berkacamata goggle dan si itu membuatku kesal." kata A.

"Aku lebih kesal bocah yang berambut pirang itu. Entah mengapa aku ingin sekali membuatnya celaka sekarang." ucap B.

"Tidak! Akulah yang akan membuatnya celaka. Aku sudah kesal setengah mati karena ia sudah banyak mencuri perhatian di banding aku. Di babak ini aku yang menjaganya , PAHAM!" kata Hazakami marah.

"Hey Hazakami katanya kau mau membuat tangannya patah. Tapi kenapa kau belum lakukan?" tanya C (Oh ya aku lupa bilang , disini ada A ,B ,C, dan D. Dengan Hazakami mereka pas berlima.).

"Tenang saja , aku akan membuat tangannya hancur. Ah tidak bahkan kalau perlu , aku akan membuat impiannya hancur." setelah itu mereka tertawa dengan keras. Hikari pun merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia hanya tahu bahwa hal buruk akan benar-benar datang.

A/n gyaaa selesai! Bagaimana bagus tidak? Kalau bagus aku senang. Tapi kalau tidak bagus ya tidak apa-apa aku akan terus semangat mengerjakannya!. Baiklah terima kasih ya!.


End file.
